Many conventional image reproducing systems, such as copiers or printers, use multiple stocks. Stocks are printing substrates, such as paper, on which printed matter is printed. Stocks may vary as to thickness, width, length, color, material composition and other characteristics.
In conventional image reproducing systems, an operator must be aware of what stocks are available for use with the system. The operator must manually place the stocks into the paper tray for the system and program the paper tray accordingly. Often times, an operator must take a physical inventory of the stocks that are available in a given print shop in order to be aware of what stocks are available. Unfortunately, a print shop may have 1000 or more stocks. As such, identifying stocks, determining what stocks to use and programming the paper trays is often cumbersome for an operator.